Daddy's Girl
by Redhood16
Summary: Harm discovers that he has a daughter and brings her to be with him. With the help of Mac, and the JAG team he’ll make a great father. I'm sorry for the massive delay of updating... I'm really trying to get more chapters up... but I'm a bit writerblocked.
1. Cpt 1

**Title: **Daddy's Girl

**Author:** Redhood16

**Summary: **Harm discovers that he has a daughter and brings her to be with him. With the help of Mac, and the JAG team- he'll make a great father. I'm sorry for the massive delay in updating- more to come, I promise.

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I realize that my timing isn't exactly accurate in this story. But I thought it would be interesting if Harm had a young daughter, that wasn't too young or too old. So please bare with me and just go with it. Also, none of these characters belong to me… except Jillian and her entourage, but I am willing to share.

**Belmont Home For Youth**

Harm turned off the ignition and fiddled with the keys in his hand. He was nervous.

"Well, we're here."

"Yes, we are," Mac, who was sitting in the passenger seat, said with a smile. "The next step would be to get out of the car."

"I'm working on it," Harm grinned- though distracted. "By the way Mac- thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming with me, putting up with me these last few days, being there for me… everything- I know I've been somewhat of a case lately."

Mac smiled, "Nothing new," she teased, "But seriously, it's not a problem Harm, you would've done the same for me." Harm raised an eyebrow. "Assuming of course that I had a daughter that I just found out existed."

They both chuckled, and it relieved a little tension- but not much.

"So, ready to get out of the car yet?"

"Yeah- let's go."

They made their way across the parking lot.

"Harm, you're shaking like a leaf." Mac whispered, "What kind of impression do you think it will give her?" she teased.

"That her father is so nervous that he's gonna-"

"Harm, relax," Mac turned him so that he was facing her and made him make eye contact. "It'll be okay- she won't freak out."

"I don't know about that."

"Harm." Mac said sternly.

"Okay, I'll relax." He took a deep breath and pulled open the door to the Belmont City Home for Youth.

"Commander Harmon Rabb I presume?" Asked the woman in the main office when he and Mac entered, eyeing their uniforms.

"Yes," Harm shook the woman's hand, "this is Major Sarah Mackenzie." Harm gestured to Mac, who held out her hand.

"I'm Christiana Jones, secretary in the main offices." She said shaking Mac's hand and smiling.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Applegate." Harm said.

"That you do," she shuffled through a file on her desk, "I have your daughter's file right here," she handed Harm a few of the papers, "these are the final release papers, you plan on taking her with you today, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, if that's possible." Harm answered.

"Well," she leafed through a few of the top papers in the file. "You have completed all of the necessary papers and her records have been updated and a blood test confirmed your relation to her… all seems to be in order, so I don't see any reason why you couldn't. Mr. Applegate will tell you if there are any problems." She led them into his office and set the file on Mr. Applegate's desk. "I'll get him, it'll just be a moment."

"Thank you," Harm said.

Mr. Applegate entered his office in a huff. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Commander Rabb, the toilets on the boys' floor is stopped up again and it's been hell finding a plumber."

"It's not a problem," Harm answered, "It gave me time to finish the paperwork." He handed the papers to Mr. Applegate who smiled.

"Oh, excellent." He said, and then looked over at Mac. "I don't believe we've met, I am Simon Applegate, one of the headmasters here at Belmont."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Applegate, I am Major Mackenzie, the Commander and I work together."

Mr. Applegate's eyes widened a bit, "Whew, Jillian sure is going to have an interesting life." Mac smiled. "Everything is settled, all that's left is to introduce you to your daughter Commander."

"How has she been lately with the news of me coming to get her?" Harm asked.

"Well, considering that we haven't told her yet…"

"What?"

"Commander, you must realize the potential for disappointment in a place like this. There are many instances of parents backing out of an adoption- our policy over the years has changed to accommodate the children's emotional well being."

"Of course, I just assumed-"

"Don't worry," Mr. Applegate interrupted, "we'll help you through this part."

"Thank you."

"He's a little nervous." Mac said on Harm's behalf.

"As he should be, this is a big moment for the both of them. I believe that she's in the south field working with some of the boys today."

"The boys?" Harm asked.

"Yes," Mr. Applegate smiled, "most of the girls prefer the cleaning chores, but Jillian is among a few of the girls prefers the manual labor that most of the boys choose. The project today is cutting up some of the fallen trees from the storm we had the other night for firewood, I think. I'll send Ms. Jones to fetch her- Ms. Jones?"

Ms. Jones stuck her head in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Would you please bring Jillian to my office-"

Mr. Jones gave a little smiled and then said, "Sir, she's waiting in the hall."

All three of them looked at her confused.

"But I haven't sent for her yet, how-"

"One of the counselors sent her, she was caught jumping out of that tree in the south field again."

Mr. Applegate sighed, and then turned to Harm and Mac to explain, "They're not allowed in the tree's anymore on account of your daughter, Commander. She'd climb to the highest branch she could reach and then jump out."

"Jump out?" Mac asked a little amused.

"Usually into a pile of leaves or something, but she did it so much that pretty soon all of the kids were doing it. You wouldn't believe the amount of broken bones and injuries that year."

Harm was smiling.

"Well, that sounds like your daughter, Harm." Mac said amused.

"Ms. Jones, could you please send her in."

"Certainly, sir."

A few minuets later, a dark haired little girl who looked to be about nine years old stormed into Mr. Applegate's office. Harm and Mac had moved to the back corner before she saw them.

"First of all, I didn't actually jump out of the tree-" she said.

Mr. Applegate put on a serious face, but he had a sparkle behind his eyes let Harm and Mac know that he was going to let her keep digging her own grave for some fun.

"But you were going to."

"You can't prove that!" Jillian said, in a tone a little below a shout.

"Yup, that's your daughter Harm." Mac whispered.

Jillian whipped around and her expression of anger faded and she hung her head.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize you had company."

"I'm glad that you know when to hold your tongue, Jillian." Mr. Applegate said smiling.

Harm stepped toward her, "She's like her father," he said.

"My father?" Jillian said as she turned to Mr. Applegate then back to Harm, "You know my father?"

"Jillian," Mr. Applegate said, "meet Commander Harmon Rabb Jr.- your father."

"Hu?" Jillian's eyes were wide and she barely comprehended what was being said to her.

"That's right, Jillian. I'm your dad." Harm confirmed.

She stared at him for quite awhile before she finally said, "Commander Harmon Rabb Jr… that's kind of a long name."

"Most people just call him Harm," Mac said with a smile.

"Who are you?" she asked, "My step-mother?"

Mac looked up at Harm who stared back at her blankly.

"Uh, no." She said sitting in one of the chairs so that they were eye level, "I'm your dad's

partner, we're friends."

"Must be really good friends if you came with him today." Jillian answered.

"Yes." Mac said smiling.


	2. Cpt 2

Harm's Apartment Later that Night  
  
Mac had gone back to her apartment shortly after dinner and Harm and Jillian had spent the last few hours getting acquainted and moving stuff into her new room.  
  
"I'm thinking that maybe this weekend we can paint it- unless you'd like it white."  
  
Jillian shook her head, "I'd like to paint it."  
  
"What color?"  
  
Jillian looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes, "Is green okay?"  
  
"Green?" Harm questioned.  
  
"It's my favorite color. Not like neon, or anything. I dunno- I'll pick another color."  
  
"No, green is fine- I'll bring home some paint chips tomorrow after work and you can decide the shade."  
  
"What exactly is your job?" Jillian asked.  
  
"I'm a JAG lawyer. It's a branch of the Navy that handles military law stuff."  
  
"Oh," Jillian said, intrigued. "And Mac helps you?"  
  
"Sometimes. there are times when we're against each other in the court room, but we work together a lot too."  
  
"So what do I do while you're at work?"  
  
Harm smiled, "Tomorrow I have a trail and Mac is taking the day off so you two can get some of the things you'll need-"  
  
"Shopping?" Jillian said happily.  
  
Harm laughed, "Yes shopping. Boy, you and Mac are going to get along well. But then if you'd like to come to work with me Thursday we'll go to lunch and then I'll bring you to the office, there are some people I'd like you to meet."  
  
"Your friends?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
"Then on Friday Harriet said she'd like the afternoon with you, if that's alright."  
  
"What's Harriet like?" Jillian asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll love her- she'll be at the office on Thursday so you can meet her."  
  
Jillian nodded.  
  
"We'll work next week out later, but school should start soon- so we'll probably need to get you registered then anyway."  
  
"I haven't been to a real school since first grade." Jillian said, looking away.  
  
"Is that when you went to live at Belmont?"  
  
"No, I went to Belmont when I was 7. that would have been my- third grade year... I have a late birthday."  
  
"What happened between first grade and third?" Harm was extremely curious to hear about her life in her own words, but he was trying to approach the topic with sensitivity, so his tone was soft.  
  
"I lived with my grandfather until first grade, and then when he died my mom came and took me."  
  
"Your mom didn't put you in school?"  
  
Jillian still wasn't looking at him, "No. a- at first she tried to teach me stuff by herself- but after awhile she got tired of it." She gave a shaky sigh and Harm decided to stop the questions for tonight- they'd have plenty of time to talk about it later.  
  
"Hey, how about some ice-cream?" He suggested.  
  
Jillian gave him the glimmer of a smile. Harm picked her up and swung her on his back and she giggled as they headed for the kitchen. 


	3. Cpt 3

"Daddy?" Jillian said as Harm pulled into JAG Headquarters.  
  
Harm smiled, he still wasn't used to being called that, but it was nice to hear, she had a bad dream last night and when he came into her room she had started calling him Dad. He returned it with a few pet names of his own.  
  
"Yeah, baby?"  
  
"Can I go up with you in your plane sometime?"  
  
"Of chores. Maybe if we finish your room we'll go up this weekend." Jillian smiled, and Harm reached over and stroked her cheek, "You ready?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
They got out of the car and Jillian stretched her stride to try and match her father's. Harm noticed and shortened his. Just before they walked through the doors Jillian took Harm's hand.  
  
"Does everybody wear uniforms?" She asked quietly. All she wore was a navy blue t-shirt and a new pair of jeans her and Mac had bought the day before.  
  
"Just about." Harm replied. It was clear she was nervous. He smiled down at her, "Don't worry, they're going to love you."  
  
Nevertheless, she tightened her grip on his hand.  
  
"Commander!" It was Harriet who saw them first and she was beaming as she walked over to greet them.  
  
"Hi Harriet," Harm said.  
  
"This must be your daughter, sir." She said.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"She's your spitting image. I'm Harriet." She held out her hand to the little girl.  
  
"I'm Jillian," Jillian replied as she shook Harriet's hand.  
  
Mac, Bud and Sturgis came over, and after the getting-to-know-yous Harm took Jillian to meet Tiner and Gunny.  
  
"Sir," Tiner said, "The admiral said he would like to see you as soon as you got in."  
  
"Alright, Tiner- umm." He looked at Jillian.  
  
"Go ahead sir," Gunny said already lifting her onto his desk. "I'll look after her while you're gone."  
  
"Thanks Gunny, I won't be long."  
  
The Admiral's Office:  
  
"At ease, Commander." AJ looked a little baffled, "If I wasn't mistaken, wasn't you're daughter supposed to be joining you today?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Harm said, "She outside with Gunny."  
  
"I'm a little anxious to meet her."  
  
"If I could ask you something first Admiral?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Well, I just picked up the papers to register her for school this year and I was wondering if I could put you down as an emergency contact."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Normally, I'd only need one- but given my job they suggested that I have three. I've already asked the Major and Bud and Harriet..."  
  
"- Commander, I'd be honored."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Now, bring her in here." "Aye, sir." Harm stuck his head out of the Admiral's office and Gunny carried Jillian over to him.  
  
She reached up and grabbed his hand again.  
  
The Admiral's face lightened when he saw how intimidated the little girl was, he knelt down to her eye level and smiled.  
  
"Do you know that you look just like your dad?" He said.  
  
Jillian's smile could have wrapped around her whole face.  
  
"My name is AJ."  
  
"I'm Jillian," she replied.  
  
"Well Jillian, it's very nice to meet you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"How do you like it with your dad?"  
  
"Very much, sir." She said this partly out of habit, living in the home, and partly because she'd heard Harm call him that.  
  
The Admiral smiled and walked to the other side of the desk. He pulled out a candy bar from one of the drawers and handed it to the little girl.  
  
"You let me know if you need anything."  
  
Jillian took the candy bar after glancing at Harm for an okay. Harm nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir." She said, no longer uncomfortable.  
  
"Dismissed." He said cheerfully.  
  
"Aye' Aye, sir." Harm said snapping to attention. Jillian copied him and turned to leave as he did.  
  
"Rabb raising a daughter," the Admiral chuckled to himself, "this should be interesting." 


	4. Cpt 4

JAG Headquarters Bullpen:  
  
Harm groaned as his tea bag dropped to the floor. This meant he had to bend over. He went down slowly and stiffly.  
  
Sturgis started in and stopped at the doorway and chuckled at the sight of Harm grabbing the counter for support.  
  
"Something funny, Sturgis?"  
  
"You want a little help there, buddy?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind."  
  
Sturgis bent over and picked up the tea bag then helped Harm stand up straight.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I threw my back out."  
  
Sturgis raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harm looked at him amused slightly, "It wasn't my fault."  
  
"Spoken like a true Rabb," Sturgis smiled as he recalled Jillian's last adventure with the photocopier.  
  
"No- really, Jillian's been having nightmares a lot lately and doesn't want me to leave her alone so I've been sleeping on the floor in her room for the past week. And you'd think that with all of the strange places I've had to sleep my back would be okay on the floor of my apartment for a couple of nights, but no."  
  
Sturgis was amused at Harm's attempts at fatherhood- he was really coming along.  
  
"What about bringing her to your bed."  
  
I tried that- but the psychologist said that we need to get her used to her room and being in her bed and so on."  
  
"Have you tried sneaking out of her room once she falls asleep?"  
  
Harm sighed, "Yeah, she woke up five minuets after I left and started screaming- when I came back in she gave me the cutest little guilt- maker/lecture thing on how she thought I'd be there for her."  
  
"You were lectured to by an nine year old?"  
  
"Don't start with me Sturgis."  
  
"Morning gentlemen," Mac breezed into the Bullpen.  
  
"Morning Mac," Sturgis replied, "You seem chipper."  
  
"I had the greatest sleep last night- felt like I was on clouds."  
  
Harm scoffed, "At least one of us did."  
  
Mac directed her questioning expression to Sturgis.  
  
"Jillian has been having nightmares," he explained as he headed to his office.  
  
"Isn't she spending the night with Bud and Harriet tonight?"  
  
"Yes, and I've warned Harriet, she claims she can handle it."  
  
"Poor Harm," Mac teased. "I tell you what," she continued, because for some reason she really did feel sorry for him, "Since Jillian isn't going to be around tonight, what do you say to dinner? We'll have an adult night."  
  
Harm ignored the joke that he could make right then- it was too easy. Besides, his back probably wasn't up for it.  
  
At the same time, Mac ignored what she knew Harm was thinking. "So what do you say?"  
  
"Sounds good, you want a restaurant or home-cooked."  
  
"Why don't we get carry-out or something?"  
  
"Okay, common over around 8, I'll pick something up after I drop Jillian off."  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harm's Apartment:  
  
Later that Night  
  
Harm handed the drink in his hand to Mac, who was stretched out on the couch, and placed another candle on the coffee table. They had opted for a leisurely dinner and an evening of music, low lights- and talking.  
  
"Harm, I'm not trying to pick a fight."  
  
"I know, but I don't feel like I owe an explanation to anyone."  
  
"You don't have to justify yourself, and you don't have to tell everyone about it, but those who care about you want to help, and we can't if you won't let us in a little."  
  
"Let you in?!" Harm was getting annoyed, how much did this woman want?! "You've been will Jill at least a day a week ever since she came, I even asked you to come with me to get her!"  
  
"Harm, I'll be here for you and Jillian whenever you need me, and so would practically all of JAG. I'm just saying that because we're all helping, we're just a little curious about her- and you for that matter."  
  
"So what, you guys hold a family meeting or something?" Harm said, mocking her.  
  
"We feel like her family." Mac said quietly.  
  
"Mac-"  
  
"I'm not trying to dig up gossip. We've all spent so much time with her, and we love her as a part of this big 'family'. Think about it Harm, Bud and Harriet adore her, she's best friends with Little AJ, Sturgis and the Admiral spoil her rotten, Gunny volunteers to watch her when she's at the office, and like you said, I'm with her at least once a week. we want to help."  
  
Harm was leaning forward in his seat with his elbows on his knees. He thought about what she said. and knew she was right. Even though it was just the two of them by blood, they had a big family, and he was happy that he could give Jillian that.  
  
"I only know the story from my perspective, I'm still working on Jill."  
  
"Let me help."  
  
Harm sighed, and prepared for a very long explanation.  
  
"I met her mother when I was going through my- uh- rebellious stage, around Jr. High. I had a friend that would drag me along with him to her house, and they'd party and get high- thinking they were the coolest people in the world."  
  
Mac was noticeably surprised, "Did you ever?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, I had a beer on a couple of occasions, but I never really got into it as much as they did. Actually, I stopped hanging around them because one night they were trying to steal some snacks from the convenience store and got caught. I was with them so the cops called my Mom and that was the end of it."  
  
"The end of it, hu?"  
  
"Well, of that rebellious stage."  
  
"So the two of you dated? You had a childhood romance?"  
  
"No, that's just how we met. The friend that introduced me to her was sent to military school-  
  
"How fitting," Mac teased.  
  
Harm continued, "And I believe she was sent away a few years later because of a drug problem, I didn't hear much about it."  
  
"What's her name?" Mac asked.  
  
Harm had been looking at his feet while he was explaining, but at her question he looked up at her.  
  
"Veronica- but everyone called her Ronnie."  
  
Mac had her complete attention on him, she didn't even blink as she stared at him. Harm shook himself inwardly to keep going, even though he wanted to stop. He didn't want anyone to know about the whole complicated, yet simple thing that had happened.  
  
"And then one day nine years ago I went visit my mom and Frank and she was trying to mooch some money off of her parents- we ran into one another, she dragged me to her sleazy apartment and I slept with her."  
  
Harm's bluntness bothered Mac slightly. Everything she knew about him screamed to her that he was always one to beat around the bush, a "come to your own conclusion" type of guy. Any conversation she had with him she had to stop and interpret what he meant, and this time he caught her off guard. She wanted to question him about it, but held back- he was probably just trying to get this over with.  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"She stole the money out of my wallet and I left, got back to my life."  
  
"Oh." She shouldn't have been surprised- an attractive guy like Harm couldn't have always have been the perfect gentleman that she encountered practically every day, that she always imagined he'd be in bed, but she couldn't deny that she was a little disappointed.  
  
Harm got the point of her thoughts through her tone. "Listen Mac, I know I messed up. I really am disgusted with myself about that, but the only thing I've been able to do about it is change my ways."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so." Mac let the issue pass, it wasn't like she never screwed up before- probably more-so than Harm ever did, but she learned to over-come and so did he. "So then what?"  
  
Harm gave her a confused look.  
  
"How did you find out about Jillian?" Mac specified.  
  
"Oh. A few months ago, I got a call from Ronnie's uncle. Apparently, Ronnie's father's dying wish was for someone get a hold of me and tell me about Jill. Ronnie gave Jill to him for a while and one day just came in and took her back. The uncle did a background check on me and gave me the address and phone number of the home Jillian had been put in after she was taken away from her mother and I did the rest. After a few weeks blood tests confirmed I was her father and I started the process to get her."  
  
"At what point did you tell us?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Your friends Harm."  
  
"I told the admiral first- after the blood work was confirmed, because I obviously needed some leave. Then, I told you, that night you came over to work and I forgot and I was working on Jill's room."  
  
Mac smiled as she remembered that night very well. She had been utterly shocked when he told her.  
  
"And Bud and Harriet found out the same time Sturgis and Gunny did when I made the official announcement."  
  
"Official announcement? THAT was an official announcement? You told everyone the hour before we left to go get her that you had a daughter. And the only reason you did that was because Bud reacted so loudly when you told him."  
  
"Well- that's when everyone found out."  
  
"What I don't understand," Mac began, "is-" but the phone rang, cutting her off.  
  
Harm answered it quickly, "Rabb."  
  
"Hi daddy."  
  
"Hey baby, how's the sleep-over going?"  
  
"It's great! Harriet helped AJ and me roast marshmallows in the fireplace."  
  
"Sounds like fun."  
  
"It was. I'm just calling to say goodnight."  
  
"Well goodnight baby, sleep sweet."  
  
"You too daddy."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too daddy."  
  
Harm waited for Jillian to hand the phone to Harriet, "Hello sir."  
  
"Hi Harriet, everything going okay?"  
  
"Just fine sir, she just wanted to say goodnight."  
  
"Thanks for letting her, call me if there are any problems."  
  
"Will do sir, goodnight."  
  
"G'night Harriet."  
  
Harm hung up the phone and turned back to Mac- who had an extremely girly look on her face.  
  
"That was the cutest thing-" 


	5. Cpt 5

Mac walked into the nurses office of Betsey Ross secondary school to find a small, short woman sitting behind the desk- no the type of person she envisioned being a school nurse and enjoying it.  
  
The woman looked over the rim of her tiny reading glasses and set down her pen.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm Major Mackenzie, I'm here for Jillian Rabb."  
  
"Oh yes," the nurse rolled her chair over to a curtain dividing the room in half and pulled it open, revealing Jillian curled up in a little ball on a cot covered in paper.  
  
"Hi honey," Mac said sympathetically.  
  
Jillian mumbled a hello and stuck her bottom lip out pathetically. Mac smiled to herself as she recognized the same look that Harm gave her when he was feeling sorry for himself.  
  
"You're her mother?" The nurse asked.  
  
"No," Mac replied, "I'm a friend."  
  
The nurse looked confused, "I talked to her father when I called-"  
  
"And he sent me- he's in court all afternoon."  
  
"Oh," the nurse said, obviously still confused.  
  
"I'm in her file as an emergency contact."  
  
The nurse opened Jillian's file that was already on her desk. "That you are," she said, finally satisfied and seemingly pleased that Mac and Jillian would be out of her hair.  
  
"Ready to go Jillian."  
  
"Uh-hu," was the little girl's reply as she sat up and grabbed her denim backpack at the foot of the cot.  
  
"You'll have to sign her out," the nurse said handing Mac a clipboard.  
  
Mac signed her name, Jillian's, the time and reason for taking Jillian out of school and took Jillian's hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem at all, I hope she feels better," the nurse said passingly, going back to the work on her desk.  
  
When Mac had Jillian buckled into the car she felt her forehead- maybe a little fever, but nothing huge, however she was looking quite green.  
  
"What hurts, honey?"  
  
"My tummy."  
  
"Lets get you out of here and in bed."  
  
"Are we going home?"  
  
"So you want to go to my home?" Mac asked.  
  
Jillian shook her head, "I want to go to mine."  
  
Mac understood, when she was sick there was nothing she wanted more than her own home.  
  
"Okay," Mac said as she clicked her own seat belt on, "maybe you can sleep in your dad's big bed too," she suggested.  
  
Jillian gave a glimmer of a smile, she liked doing that- but because of what the psychologist had suggested to her dad she was only allowed to take naps in it.  
  
Mac started the car and they headed home.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Jillian had stopped throwing up ten minuets ago and was now quietly crying into the toilet bowl afraid to move because she might get sick again.  
  
Mac felt for her, being sick was the pits. She had pulled Jillian's hair back into a ponytail and then filled the bathtub with warm water and bubbles. After Jillian rinsed her mouth out and brushed her teeth she got into the tub and after she helped her wash her hair, Mac went to change the sheets on Harm's bed.  
  
After about 15 minuets Jillian put on her pajamas and climbed into "her side" of the bed and curled into a ball under the covers. Mac gave her a spoon-full of Pepto-Bismol and laid down next to her on "Harm's side," she could smell him in the pillow, which made Mac smile ruefully.  
  
"I guess this isn't the reason I thought I'd ever be spending the afternoon in Harm's bed," she said to herself. Jillian stirred a little and Mac lovingly rubbed her back. "Nevertheless, I'm glad I'm here."  
  
Harm walked into his apartment at around 6:00. He put his things on the counter and looked towards his room. The sight he saw melted his heart.  
  
Jillian was curled up in Mac's arms and they were both sleeping peacefully. He leaned against the wall to watch them, but his gaze soon woke Mac.  
  
Carefully she got off the bed and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. Harm followed her.  
  
"She was able to keep down some toast and hot tea," Mac said quietly, "and I've already given her two doses of the pink stuff."  
  
"How long has she been sleeping?" Harm asked.  
  
"About 2 hours off and on- are you coming into the office tomorrow?"  
  
"No, the admiral gave me a days leave, I'll be in on Thursday."  
  
"Okay," Mac said gathering her things. "Try giving her some soup when she wakes up, and defiantly another bath before bed-time, crackers would be a good snack too. Give me a call if you need anything."  
  
"Will do, and Mac- thanks again."  
  
"No problem fly-boy," Mac smiled, "see ya."  
  
"By Mac."  
  
As he closed the door behind her he turned completely onto "Dad Mode." The bathroom probably needed to be cleaned, and he should do some laundry so she'd have more clean pajamas and towels and her sheets needed to be changed- all before she woke up. Harm got to work.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Harm stroked Jillian's hair as she sat on his lap, snuggled close to him. He turned the volume down on the Peter Pan movie they were watching and watched her as her eyes drooped and sleep took her.  
  
It was getting late, but he held her for at least another hour, wondering what he did to deserve such a wonderful gift. Making the realization over and over again that she was the most important thing to him in the world, and he'd do anything for her.  
  
Instead of carrying her to bed, as he should've done, Harm settled in the couch and draped a blanket over the both of them, he wanted to hold his daughter a little while longer. 


	6. Cpt 6

Harm's Apartment:  
  
Jillian sat at island in the kitchen doing her homework as Harm cleaned up the dishes from dinner.  
  
"I'm supposed to write about what I want to be when I grow up."  
  
"What's so hard about that?"  
  
"Nothing- I just can't decide."  
  
There was a knock at the door and Harm set the dishrag down to answer it.  
  
"Try thinking of three things you love to do, and then narrow it down from there." He said on his was to the door.  
  
As he opened the door and saw who it was he closed it slightly again and turned back to Jillian.  
  
"Sweetheart, finish your homework in your room, will you?"  
  
"Okay, but will you help me with it later?"  
  
"Yeah honey."  
  
Jillian gathered her things and headed to her room.  
  
"Jill- stay in your room until I come get you okay?"  
  
"Alright, daddy." She knew that sometimes she wasn't allowed to listen to conversations her dad had or meet certain people her dad knew, it wasn't anything new, so she went quietly.  
  
When her door was closed Harm stepped out into the hallway.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
"Hey, Harmmon."  
  
Harm didn't say anything he just stared at her.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Aww, common Harm- you know why I'm here."  
  
"You need money?"  
  
"Are you offering?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then no."  
  
"Ronnie, what are you doing here?" She looked very thin, had too much make- up on, and the clothes she wore were too short and too tight. To tell the truth, she didn't look much different than when he'd run into her nine years ago- only older.  
  
"What a stupid question. My daughter is here- I came to see her," then she paused, "and- you. I- I came to see how you're doing." At this she stepped closer to him and reached out to touch his shirt, Harm caught her hand roughly.  
  
"I'm doing good, and so is Jill- you can leave now," he said dropping her hand.  
  
Ronnie laughed, "You always were like this- so uptight until you just explonde. I'm not going to hurt her, Harm."  
  
"You already have- and I'm not going to let you do it again, so leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I see Jillian."  
  
"That's not going to happen."  
  
"I know why you're being like this. I'm doing better, I promise. I've got my own place now, a good guy, I'm earning money-"  
  
Harm vaguely made note that she didn't say she had a job, only making money.  
  
"I'm completely capable of raising-"  
  
Harm interrupted her. "You aren't raising anybody, you lost your chance. She's mine now and no one is going to take her from me- especially not you. You've screwed her life up enough." He was trying to remain calm, he wanted to scream this to her, but didn't want to risk Jillian overhearing them. He knew that this was going to happen eventually, he'd been waiting for it.  
  
"What did she tell you?" Ronnie asked defensively.  
  
"Enough." Harm said bluntly, and then decided to lay it all out and let her attempt to explain, if anything she'd get herself into more trouble. "She told me about the guys you've been with- what they did to her and you, she told me about your drug problem, that you've hit her, you'd leave her alone for days without food- that's only part of it." Harm's emotions flared as he just let go and told her exactly what he thought of her, "You are a terrible mother and for that matter a terrible human being!"  
  
Ronnie was obviously taken aback. "Harm you don't know! You don't know how hard it is to-"  
  
"To raise a little girl?! Yes, I do know, I've had her for a few months now and I can tell you that it is hard, it's very hard- but it's worth it. That little girl deserves everything in the world! And if you would have stopped screwing your own life up so much maybe you would have realized that!"  
  
"I already told you that I'm doing better, that's why I want to see her!" Ronnie hissed.  
  
"And I'm supposed to take your word for it? You think that after all you've done to her that you can just walk in and she'll come running with open arms?! Ronnie, Jill is scared to death of you."  
  
Ronnie's eyes narrowed. "You turned her against me! Just like my father! If you don't let me see her now I'll take her! Harm, I swear, I'll get her back!"  
  
Harm stepped up to her and brought his face very close to hers. "I'd like to see you try," he said menacingly.  
  
Ronnie took a step back, she wasn't prepared for him to be so defensive. She'd figure that at the very least he'd let her see Jillian. Nevertheless, she regained her composure and attempted to put on an equally intimidating front.  
  
"This is your last chance, Harm."  
  
Harm nodded and reached behind him and turned the door handle. He opened it and stepped back into his apartment-  
  
"I'm going to get a restraining order- you come near her and you'll wish you hadn't, I'll do anything to make sure that she's safe and with me." At that he closed the door, locked it and waited by it for Ronnie to leave. When he heard the elevator start he went to check on Jillian.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
"Daddy, are you okay?" Jillian asked as Harm came into her room.  
  
"Yeah, baby." Harm sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap. "You know. I love you very much."  
  
Jillian smiled up at him with big blue eyes, "I love you too, daddy."  
  
Harm smiled lightly and hugged her tightly to him.  
  
"Did that person who was here make you upset?"  
  
Harm nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Oh, honey, it's not your fault."  
  
"I know. I just don't like it when you're upset."  
  
"You still need help with your homework?" Harm asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Nope," Jillian's smile could have lit up the world.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I figured out what I want to be," she said proudly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a fighter pilot!"  
  
"You are, are you?" Harm said playfully.  
  
He lifted her up over his head and she giggled as she stretched out her arms and he whooshed her through the air. 


	7. Cpt 7

Jillian had been standing in the doorway for at least 5 minuets. She didn't want to go in and disturb her father- he was very busy. She heard him sigh as he flipped another page back in the packet he was reading.  
  
She slowly walked into his office. He still didn't notice so she got around his desk and put her hand on his arm.  
  
"Hi, daddy," she said quietly.  
  
Harm looked at her and smiled, "Hey Jill."  
  
"Mac said that you're very busy."  
  
"I am," he replied with another sigh looking at the stacks of paper he had to get through tonight, then back at his daughter who had a disappointed look on her face. "But I'm never too busy for you, sweetheart."  
  
Jillian smiled and climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, settling in.  
  
"I'll help you, daddy."  
  
"Thank you darling, I'll try not to work you too hard."  
  
"It's almost bedtime," she said with a tiny yawn.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'll be done pretty soon, then we'll go home, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Jillian answered in a sleepy voice.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mac was pulling her coat on when she saw Harm's office light still on. She walked over and smiled at the sight.  
  
Jillian was asleep on Harms lap, and though Harm still held a few papers, his head was back- obviously asleep.  
  
She went into his office and rubbed his arm.  
  
Harm's eyes opened lazily.  
  
"Hey sailor, it's getting pretty late."  
  
He looked at the clock, "Wow, I didn't mean to stay this long- guess I drifted off."  
  
"Guess so, you'd better get her to bed." Harm shook his head, "I have to get this done before I leave."  
  
Mac felt for him, he'd been run ragged lately with keeping Jillian safe and work.  
  
"Why don't I take her to your place- I'll stay with her until you get home."  
  
"Mac, you don't have to do that-"  
  
"I know, but she needs to be in a bed, and your busy here. I'll do this and you can owe me for it."  
  
Harm smiled. "Deal," he rolled his chair back from the desk. Mac took Jillian, who mumbled a small protest, but relaxed as Mac stroked her hair. Harm stood up and kissed his daughter's forehead,  
  
"Night, Jill, I'll be home soon," he whispered.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harm was so tired. It was almost 3am and he still didn't get all of the work done that he had to. Nevertheless he had put the work away at 2am and headed home. He felt bad keeping Mac out so late, but welcomed the help she was offering.  
  
He fiddled with his keys and after a moment stepped into the apartment.  
  
It was dark. Jillian's door was open slightly casting a dull glow from her night-light on the couch where he supposed Mac was asleep on.  
  
He set his things down and walked over to the couch. No Mac.  
  
He looked around and saw her coat draped over the kitchen chair and her briefcase next to the door. "Maybe she feel asleep in Jill's room." Harm thought.  
  
He went into his daughter's room and saw Jillian curled up in her bed- but still no Mac.  
  
Finally he went to his room, almost worried but comforted when he saw her in his bed.  
  
After stripping to his shorts he climbed in, and smiled as he realized that she was only wearing one of his old t-shirts.  
  
She stirred only slightly as he settled into the bed, but as he relaxed she rolled over and draped her arm across his chest.  
  
"It's late," she mumbled sleepily, in a tone which made Harm wonder if she knew where she was and what she was doing.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry, baby." He replied, aware of the slip but too tired to be worried about it.  
  
"S'okay, we still love you."  
  
Harm smiled as sleep finally began to take over his system, "Thank you," he mumbled kissing her forehead before they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Mac yawned lazily and sat up. She was still at Harm's- "Did he come back last night?" she wondered.  
  
She got up, slipped on some shorts and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning sleepy head," Harm smiled as he scooped some scrambled eggs onto a plate and set it down on the counter in front of her. Jillian was contently eating her own breakfast.  
  
"Daddy, give her some toast," Jillian ordered, then turned to Mac, "He makes cinnamon toast good."  
  
Mac swept a lock of Jillian's hair behind her ear, and playfully looked back at Harm, "Well then I'm going to need some toast, Flyboy."  
  
Harm complied with a grin, and the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Jillian shouted, jumping up.  
  
"No- finish your breakfast, I'll get the door," Harm said planting her back in her chair.  
  
Jillian pouted for only a second, but got back to her breakfast quickly enough.  
  
Harm walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Morning Sir- and Ma'am," it was Harriet.  
  
"Morning Harriet."  
  
"Hi Harriet!" Jillian shot up and ran to give Harriet a hug.  
  
"Hi Jillian," Harriet lovingly bent down and hugged the little girl tightly, "Are you ready for the Zoo?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Harm handed Jillian her coat and put her red baseball cap on her head. "Thanks for inviting her Harriet."  
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all, with my mother in town I needed an escape- taking the kids out is just the thing." Harriet smiled as she remembered how quickly her mother had turned down the invitation to join the three of them for the afternoon.  
  
"Daddy I don't wanna wear the hat," Jillian whined. "It makes me too hot."  
  
Harm took the hat off and, after grabbing a hair rubber band from the dish where his keys laid he put her hair up. Then he put the cap back on and pulled Jillian's pony-tale through the hole in the back.  
  
"There you go."  
  
Harriet and Mac smiled at one another, silently sharing the adorableness of the sight they just saw.  
  
"Well we better be going, AJ is waiting back at the house with his grandma," Harriet said reaching for Jillian's hand.  
  
Harm handed her some money before they left, "Lunch is on me," he said.  
  
"Bye daddy!" Jillian was practically pulling Harriet out the door.  
  
"Hey, get back here," Harm said sternly.  
  
Jillian's eyes grew wide at his tone; she hung her head and walked back to her dad.  
  
Harm crouched down and turned his cheek to her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He said with a slight smile.  
  
Jillian's relief that she wasn't in trouble was apparent. "I'm sorry." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.  
  
"There- now you can go." Harm said standing up straight again.  
  
Harriet and Mac stared at one another amazed at what they had just seen.  
  
Jillian started pulling on Harriet's hand again, "Common Harriet, it's time to go."  
  
"I guess so," she said looking at Mac, "You two have fun while we're gone."  
  
When the door closed Harm turned to Mac. "You up for some domestic activities, or are you heading home?"  
  
Mac quirked an eyebrow, "Domestic activities?"  
  
Harm smiled, "I have to go grocery shopping, and pick up some more clothes for Jill- she's getting taller, and we're running low on bubble bath."  
  
That was the last straw, Mac busted out laughing.  
  
Harm just stood there confused, "What?"  
  
Mac whipped a tear from her cheek, "Oh nothing- lets get going on those domestic activities, dad." 


	8. Cpt 8

Fairfax City,

Joe's

Veronica filled her uniform nicely, that's why Joe hired her- she was as shady as all the other's with the added bonus of being very desperate. She barely got the job done, but was more willing than the others to do some of the dirty work.

It was late, her shift ended in less than an hour and in another two it would be dawn. Joe sat at the bar sucking on a cigarette and sipping a rum and coke, that was all he ever when he was at his bar. He kept tabs on all of his girls, made a point to meet with them about once a week- to be friendly or, if necessary, give a little "motivation". Tonight, however Ronnie had asked him to come.

She came behind the counter. The man that sat at the opposite end from Joe jeered at her- slapping her ass as she passed him and waved his glass in front of her face. She gave him a fresh drink and the man winked at her, "atta girl."

"So, what is it I can do for you, honey?" Joe asked as she started wiping down the counter.

"I got me a bit of a situation, Joe." He looked at her like he had assumed as much, but didn't say anything. She continued. "I got me a kid, Joe."

"Figures." He sighed.

"Oh, she's never been a problem- she's never gotten in the way of my work."

"A girl?" Joe almost smiled at his question.

"Yeah."

"How old?"

"I don't know exactly- I think about eight."

Joe didn't suppress his grin at this information. A little girl could do a lot of good for his work. "So what's the problem, Ronnie?"

"I want her back." She said desperately, "her dad's got her."

"I can only assume why he has her." Joe thought out loud.

"She was in an orphanage for a few years- the government took her from me."

"That doesn't surprise me."

Ronnie fumed, "They told me I could get her back- that I'd have to have a job and such- but they said I could have her back."

"Watch your tone, Ronnie." He threatened.

"Sorry Joe." She recounted.

"Alright, go on. The government took her and told you that you could get her back, but the father came and got her before you could."

"Yeah, that's how it went."

"And this kid's father, what's his story?"

"His name is Harmon Rabb, he's a lawyer with the Navy now, he used to fly planes. I met with him a few weeks ago- he said I could never see her again."

"Did you see the kid?"

"No."

"Alright, so I get this kid for you and what do I expect for me?"

Ronnie's eyes widened enthusiastically, "Oh, anything Joe, anything at all. I really want her back."

"Uh-hu." Joe said mentally waving off her enthusiasm, "but what kind of help can I expect from this girl of yours?"

"Like I said Joe, anything- I just want her back."

Joe leaned back in his chair and put out his cigarette, "alright then, you got yourself a deal. Gimme about a week or so, and I'll get the kid for ya."

Ronnie was beaming.

"Gimme the dad's address, and the kid's name- write it down and put it on my desk upstairs. Also, set up the cot and fill the fridge when you're up there."

"Joe?"

"I can't just give the kid to you. The dad's a lawyer, if he's any good he'll find you first, she'll have to stay here for a bit, but don't worry, I'll keep her occupied."

"I'll enjoy rubbing it in Harm's face." Ronnie said to herself.

Joe grabbed her arm roughly, "You have to play dumb- not that it's much of a stretch for you. Otherwise you'll get me in a whole lot of trouble, and if I have trouble, so will you, you get it?" He growled.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Ronnie squirmed.

"Good." Joe released her arm. He grabbed his drink and slammed it back.


	9. Cpt 9

**JAG Headquarters**

**The Admiral's Office:**

"Sir, there's a Ms. Tina Parkins on the line for you." Tiner's voice came through the intercom in the Admiral's office.

"Who?" the Admiral replied confused.

"Ms. Parkins," Tiner repeated, "She's the principle at Anne Sullivan Elementary school, where Commander Rabb's daughter attends."

Remembering that the Commander and Colonel were in court all day and the Robert's were on leave in Florida for the week A.J. picked up the phone.

"This is Admiral Chegwidden."

"Hello Admiral Chegwidden, I'm Tina Parkins-"

"Yes, Ms. Parkins. Is there a problem?"

"I'm calling on behalf of Jillian Rabb. I can't seem to get a hold of her father."

"He is in court all day," the Admiral said passingly, "Is Jillian alright?"

"In a matter of speaking sir, Jillian was involved in a fight this morning."

"A fight?"

"Yes Admiral a fight. Jillian punched a boy after they exchanged a few words. They tussled a bit before they were separated."

"What was the damage?"

"Uh, Jillian's cheek is forming a bruise."

"And the boy?"

"He will be sporting a pretty impressive shiner for awhile. And though his nose bled profusely his nose was not broken."

The Admiral suppressed a smile.

"Admiral, we have a bit of a situation here."

"What kind of a situation?"

"Our school's policy strictly prohibits fighting. I'm afraid that as a result of Jillian's behavior she will be suspended until we can meet with her father."

A.J. sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ms. Parkins, I'm sure you understand the position her father and I am in and-"

"Sir, I do appreciate the position that you both are in, but I'm afraid that these rules are not negotiable, if someone does not come to get her immediately I will be forced to call the authorities."

"You'd call the cops for a playground brawl?!" A.J. asked stunned.

"In the old days she'd get a scolding, but with the aftermath of excessive school violence we need to treat any outbursts as very serious." Here Ms. Parkins hesitated, "and given Jillian's history, we think it is appropriate to have her suspended until we can meet with her and her father together."

The Admiral knew Jillian was hot headed, any child of the Commander's would be, and though it pained him to admit it, her history would not have helped teach her to control her anger in a productive way. He sighed again.

"Alright, I understand. I'll send someone over right away to-"

"I'm afraid only you can sign her out Admiral." Ms. Parkins interrupted.

"What?" A.J. was getting frustrated.

"It's a safety thing. Only her father or those on her emergency contact list can sign her out. Commander Rabb also made it clear that we were to follow that procedure to the letter."

"Yes ma'am, I understand. I'll be there within the hour." He hung up the phone and rubbed his forehead again before he stood and grabbed his coat. "Tiner!"

**JAG Headquarters:**

**Later that Day**

The Admiral and Jillian exited the elevator and she fell in step behind him. As they passed by Harm's office she turned to enter.

"Jillian Rabb!" AJ shouted, everyone looked up and Jill turned to face him.

"Yes sir?"

"To my office."

"But-"

"Now!"

Jillian's eyes widened and she hoisted her backpack onto her back and continued to the Admiral's office. As she passed Tiner he gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't encourage her Tiner." The Admiral said as he passed.

"Yes sir."

AJ slammed the door behind him and Jillian jumped. He vaguely noted that she was standing at attention in front of his desk like she'd seen her dad do.

He passed in front of her and lifted her onto one of the chairs so that she was eye level with him.

He lowered his voice, but not his tone. "Would you care to explain yourself?"

"Yes sir."

AJ waited. "Well, go ahead."

"Drew was teasing Angie; he's always picking on the girls. He made Angie cry so I told him to stop. Then he started making fun of me, and I told him to stop again, but he didn't so I decked him."

"Are you aware that fighting is against the rules?"

"Yes, sir."

"And yet you knowingly broke that rule."

"Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you go and get a teacher?"

"Because everyone's done that before. If someone tells on Drew he has to sit against the wall during recess all week, then the next week he's even worse than he was before. I figured that I could take him."

"Whether or not you could take him is not the point, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

AJ sighed. He wasn't sure that she actually understood the message he was trying to convey. He relaxed his demeanor.

"Jill, sit down." He said gently.

When she was settled he leaned against his desk and folded his arms across his chest.

"How strong is your dad?"

Jillian looked surprised at his question. "Um, he's really strong sir."

"Yeah, that's right. And how smart is he?"

"He's really smart."

"Strength can be a very intimidating thing Jillian, but smarts is a whole lot more effective. Knowing when to use your strength is more important than just being strong, do you understand."

Jillian nodded, "I think so."

"So what could you have done differently?"

"I could'a told a teacher, but they wouldn't have helped much." Jillian tried to argue.

"Okay, so if you told a teacher and they didn't help you what could you have done?"

"I guess I could'a told my dad."

"That's a good idea. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he would do anything to help you, and so would I, and anyone else here. If you ever need help, or you don't know what to do, or if anything is ever bothering you- I expect you to come to one of us for help. Do you understand?"

Jillian's lip quivered and she nodded her head.

"What's the matter honey?" AJ bent down in front of her and lifted her chin so she was looking straight at him.

"What if I can't get to you?"

"Then we'll find you."

The little girl lurched forward and wrapped the Admiral in a hug and cried.

"I'm sorry I hurt him."

AJ rubbed her back, "I know kiddo."


	10. Cpt 10

**Anne Sullivan Elementary**

**9am**

Harm helped Jillian out of the car and kept a hand on her shoulder as they crossed the parking lot. When they reached the entrance to Jillian's school he bent down to her eye-level.

"Do you understand what's going to happen?" he asked.

"Kinda," Jillian replied quietly.

She'd been evasive ever since she'd gotten in trouble and had Harm worried. He had grounded her for two weeks, no tv, no friends and no flying on the weekends. The punishment seemed appropriate, but she had reacted badly. When it was possible she tried to stay at least an arms length away from him and every time he touched her she flinched. She was afraid of him.

He made a special appointment with her psychologist to discus the problem and her analysis wasn't pleasing but it was what he expected. She concluded that Jillian didn't understand that punishment was supposed to be a productive, lesson learning practice. She'd been punished physically when she had been with her mother, and since she hadn't been in trouble with Harm yet she was assuming that he would act the same way. The psychologist suggested that Harm explain everything that was going to happen and why it had to happen and make sure she understood it all- and to not act violent: no yelling, no being rough with her and no locking her away. To her mother, Jillian was an inconvenience, and only paid attention to her when she was in the way, sending her to her room for the two weeks would only enforce that Harm didn't want to be with her, or worse, didn't love her when she didn't behave.

Jillian had gotten into the fight on Thursday, was suspended all of Friday and the meeting with the school's principle and the boy and his mother was set up for Monday morning. If everything went smoothly she could go to class after the meeting. He was intent on teaching his daughter that violence couldn't solve her problems, but he was also aware that Jillian's actions were somewhat justified, and he was prepared to defend her.

Harm looked her in the eye. "We're meeting with you're principle because you hit Drew." He explained.

"And I'm going to get punished again."

He nodded, "Yes, and why is that?"

"Because hitting isn't the best way to solve a problem," she repeated the phrase that he'd tried to ingrain into her head.

"That's right. Are you ready to go in?"

Jillian looked at her feet and shuffled them. "Do I gotta see Drew and his mom?" she complained.

Harm smiled a little at her hesitance. "Yes honey, I want you to apologize for hurting him, and we need to talk to him about teasing you and your friends."

"Okay," Jillian replied, still not looking forward to the meeting.

"You ready to go in now?"

Jillian bit her lip. "Daddy, are you mad at me?" She hadn't been looking at him throughout this little pep-talk, but at this she did. Her blue eyes looked so sad at the possibility. Harm's heart broke.

He touched her cheek and smiled at his girl. "Honey, I love you so much," he said. "I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. And I know this is all pretty scary for you. I don't expect you to be perfect all of the time, nobody is. But when we hurt others we have to do our best to let them know we're sorry, because hurting won't make things right."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Baby girl, I will always love you, no matter what happens. Nothing will ever change that. Do you understand me?"

Jillian nodded. "I love you too Daddy," she said, finally smiling.

Harm kissed her and stood up. "Okay, let's go get this over with."

**Principle Parkins Office**

**9:15am**

Harm was going for intimidating when he decided to go in uniform to the meeting, and if you went just off of the expression of Drew he succeeded. The little boy was wide eyed when Ms. Parkins made the introductions. His mother on the other hand seemed as if she'd made a great discovery.

"Well, that explains it," she said, more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Explains what Mrs. Trempe?" Ms. Parkins asked confused.

"She's an army brat." Mrs. Trempe said matter-of-factly. Then, as if she realized that she just said that out loud, she took a deep breath and looked at Harm. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it to come out quite like that."

Ms. Parkins was speechless and Harm took a second to form a response, but Jillian beat him to it.

"That's okay," she said sliding into her seat, "but I'm not an army brat, I'm a Navy brat." Harm and Ms. Parkins smiled.

The meeting started out productively. Ms. Parkins explained the schools stance on how each of the children acted to the parents and then explained it much simpler to the children. The problem came when she asked if either Harm or Mrs. Trempe had anything they would like to add.

"My son's eye is black and blue," Mrs. Trempe stated, "and according to your school nurse it was a wonder his nose wasn't broken. I am concerned about how you will prevent this child's anger from flaring up in the future. It seems that she is more of a threat in this place than my Drew is."

"Her reaction was unacceptable, but her anger was provoked." Harm defended.

Mrs. Trempe rolled her eyes, "Oh please Mr. Rabb," she started.

"Commander," Jillian interrupted.

Mrs. Trempe looked confused, "What?"

"His name is Commander Rabb, not Mr. Rabb." She wasn't saying this to be a smart mouth, Mac had recently explained the concept to her and she was trying to pass on the wisdom to Mrs. Trempe. "It's like calling a doctor Dr. so-and-so. In the military, you address a person by their rank and name."

Harm did his best to conceal his smile, he had heard Mac and Jillian's conversation so he knew exactly what she meant by the correction. He didn't do a very good job though because Mrs. Trempe saw his smirk and mistook it for rudeness.

"Perhaps," she said this looking at Ms. Perkins, "It would be better to reschedule and speak with the girl's mother. I have a feeling Commander Rabb doesn't comprehend the seriousness of the situation."

Jillian's eyes grew wide and she grabbed Harm's hand. "She can't talk to my mom can she?" she whispered fiercely.

Harm turned her to him. "No honey, don't worry."

Jillian calmed down and Harm turned his attention back to the women. Both of whom seemed curoious at Jillian's outburst.

"I understand the seriousness of the situations just fine ma'am." Harm got back to the topic at hand, "However, I am concerned just as much about Drew's unacceptable words just as much as Jillian's unacceptable reaction."

Ms. Parkins tried to interject here but Mrs. Trempe cut her off.

"Commander Rabb, although it is not very becoming behavior, you can't compare some harmless teasing to a physical beating." Here she looked at Ms. Parkins for some validation, "How often do you set up these kinds of punishments for teasing?"

Ms. Parkins sighed, "That is not the point. Whether or not it gets this serious, teasing is a form of harassment. Any complaint of it is dealt with as the teachers, and the parents, and the administration sees fit. In this case we see fit that both Jillian and Drew are punished for their unacceptable behavior in their dispute."

"In the old days a girl knew how to ignore a little teasing, take it with a grain of salt I say." Again, she was talking more to herself than to anyone around her.

"I could say the same about a boy who got into a fist-fight." Harm commented.

Mrs. Trempe was about to say something that would get her in a lot of trouble but Harm didn't let her cut in. He spoke to Ms. Parkins, "Jillian understands that her actions were wrong. And as long as Drew understands that as well I think we've righted the situation."

Ms. Parkins was at the end of her rope trying to mediate between the two parents. "I am inclined to agree with you Commander." She focused her attention on the children. "Jillian, do you understand why we don't hit?"

Jillian nodded, "Yes ma'am."

"And why is that?"

"Because it doesn't make the problem go away, it just makes more of it. Like now."

Ms. Parkins smiled and turned to Drew. "Drew, do you understand why we don't tease?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's mean and you can get punched for it."

Harm grinned at his response and made his peace offering. "Jill," he prodded, "go ahead."

Jillian stood up and walked over to Drew. "I'm sorry that I hit you," She said very convincingly.

Drew looked confused, he wasn't used to a girl being stronger than him and defiantly wasn't used to being apologized to. He looked at his mother, who looked even more stunned than he did.

Seeing as she didn't get a response from Drew, Jillian turned to Mrs. Trempe.

"I'm sorry I hit him."

"Uhh, thank you." The woman looked as if she was reassigning the little girl. "We accept your apology." She nudged Drew's arm and nodded to Jillian. "Do you have anything you want to say to her?"

Drew looked at Jillian for a moment, then stood up and took her hand. "I'm sorry too," he said, and then he bent kissed her hand.

Harm was dumb founded. So were the other two women in the room. Jillian smiled and turned to her father. "Daddy can we go back to class, or are we still punished."

Harm was gaping. Ms. Parkins stepped forward on his behalf.

"You both can go back to class. I don't want to hear any more disruptions out of you two, understood."

"Yes ma'am." They both said in unison.

"Very well, you are dismissed to your class."

They both picked up their backpacks and Jillian stopped to kiss Harm before they left. "Bye Daddy, see you after school," she smiled sweetly.


	11. Cpt 11

**Harm's Apartment:**

**12 pm**

"That little punk kissed her!" He glowered at Mac as if the kiss on the hand constituted a full blown make-out session.

"I think you're over-reacting just a little bit, Harm. She's nine years old." Mac smiled as Harm paced the kitchen.

"Exactly, and this is already starting?! I'm- I'm not ready for this." He plopped himself into a bar stool and covered his face with his hands.

Mac put a hand on his shoulder sympathetically, "It's a part of growing up Harm, you've still got a lot of 'little girl' time with your daughter."

Harm looked at her hopefully, "You think so?"

"Yeah."

"How old were you when you started noticing boys?" he asked.

Mac broke eye contact and smiled, "Uhh."

Harm covered his face again, "Oh no."

"Well how old were you?" Mac ridiculed.

Harm looked back at her, "That is not the point."

**Peach Pitt Bar:**

**4am**

Jax poured another glass of bourbon for the nearly passed out business man mumbling at the bar in front of him. The shows had stopped nearly an hour ago and most of the girls had left with their tips. A few stragglers remained that he would kick out as soon as he finished cleaning up, but first he had to deal with Ronnie.

"So what is it that you want?"

"I need some help," she replied.

"I can put you on another two nights and a day if you want, but I'm not one for giving away my hard earned money to strippers."

"Not that kind Jax, but thanks for the offer," she said scarcastically. "I got me a kid."

"And if it's not money that you need from me then what is it?" He replied fully intending to blow her off.

"I need help getting her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I had to give her up years ago- the social worker said that if I got my act together I could get her back, my pops agreed to take her in until my reevaluations over the next few years but-"

"I don't need this kid's life story, Ronnie- get to the point. And while you're at it help me close up."

"I'm off the clock."

Jax glared at her.

"Alright, alright," she relented gathering the scattered glasses around the bar. "Anyway, before I could get her back my pops died and they put her in a home, now her dad's got her and won't even let me near her."

Jax smiled scarcastically, "You don't quite strike me as the mothering type- why in hell would you want a kid around?"

Ronnie narrowed her eyes, "I'll be damned if Harmon Rabb is gonna beat me at her, he's got no right to be so high and mighty- she's my god damn kid! He may be Mr. American Dream but he ain't kicking me to the curb when it's my kid he's got."

Jax rolled his eyes, "You may got something to prove to this guy but I don't see why I gotta involve myself in something as trivial as a 'custody battle'."

"Because I'll be in your debt. Please Jax, you're the only one that could help. He's a lawyer and has it in for me- won't even let me see her. Please, I'll do anything."

He considered the offer. "A lawyer?"

"Yeah, with the Navy. He was a pilot sometime ago- but doesn't cut it anymore. Last time I saw him he was rubbing my nose in what he calls 'success' and living up his new daddy daughter lifestyle." She said mockingly.

There was a lot more to his business in this dump than what he lead on, having a kid around might be more helpful than he would have thought- he'd have to keep it hidden for a while of course. "Boy or girl," he asked.

"Girl."

"How old?"

"Eight? Maybe 10, I'm not sure."

Jax sighed. "Where are you staying now?"

"With a guy I know about a mile or two away. It's not very big, but I'm not there a lot and he'll be there to make sure she stays."

"No," Jax said as he formulated his idea. "Dump him."

"What?"

"Did I stutter?" he said harshly.

"No, it's just that… this guy- he's sort of my meal ticket. Come to him after my shift and I got a roof over my head and food."

Jax rolled his eyes, "Sounds like true love. Don't worry girly, I'll be your sugar daddy. Set up the apartment upstairs- it's small, but it has a toilet and something of a kitchen. I'll keep the kid there. I got a friend who can give you a roof- but don't tell anyone where you'll be."

"You're gonna keep the kid?"

"If you're as desperate you say then you won't mind if I hold onto the kid as a little collateral. You can see her on your breaks and if I feel she needs some mommy time. You can take her for good after I feel your debt is repaid or I need you to get out of town."

Ronnie wasn't completely oblivious to the lessons of her past she thought about it for a moment and despite the and apprehension nodded apprehensively. "You- you wouldn't hurt her would you Jax?"

"Who me?" Jax smiled suspiciously. "Relax- I don't get my rocks off on that sort of thing- but both of you might be of use to me for a bit. I ain't gonna be responsible for raising the little hellion, so when I say to beat it you both better scoot. You get it?"

"Yeah, I get it."

Jax tossed the last drunkard at the bar out the door and flipped the locks-"Now, tell me about this Harmon Rabb."

**Newport Children Museum**

**1 pm**

"Jillian! Jillian, look at me!" nine-year-old Jenny Fox waved to her friend from insider a large bubble. Jillian giggled as the bubble popped, sending bits of soap in all directions- Jenny blinked away the debris then dipped her hoola-hoop back in the bubble solution preparing to surround herself again.

"Jen, I gotta go to the bathroom." Jillian said, impatient for her friend to finish up with their turn at the bubble station.

The Newport Children's Museum had invited several schools to spend the day with them in an effort to boost the year's ticket sales. The students had spent their time oblivious to the fact that as they played, they learned. The morning had been filled with group activities, but after lunch the children were allowed to explore the different exhibits on their own.

A group of chaperones, mostly mothers, stood in a corner spreading the latest PTA gossip while they kept a somewhat watchful eye on their individual group of children.

Jenny's second bubble popped before the hoola-hoop got to her waist. "So go," she replied to Jillian.

"You're my buddy, you gotta go with me." Jillian prodded.

Jenny sighed, she didn't want to stop playing. "Look," she pointed toward the cafeteria. "That's where we ate lunch, there's a bathroom over there, remember? Hurry up and go, I'll wait here, and when you come back we'll go play with the sand castle stuff."

Jillian looked hesitantly to where her friend was pointing. "You promise you'll stay right here?" she asked.

"I promise, but hurry up."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jillian tightened the sleeves of her sweatshirt around her waist and disappeared into the crowd.

**JAG Headquarters**

**4 pm**

"Commander!" The admiral shouted to Harm as he exited the elevator. Harm strutted through the headquarters- he'd won the case and his ego was soaring. Something in his demeanor bristled though when he saw the admiral's expression. And the looks he was getting from those around him was disconcerting.

"Sir?" he answered cautiously.

"My office."

"Yes sir." He set his briefcase in his office and looked around for Jill- Mac was supposed to have picked her up over an hour ago- she'd been so excited about the fieldtrip and he was anxious to hear about her day. Nevertheless he followed the Admiral to his office.

Mac was there, sitting with a tense look on her face. When she saw Harm she stood.

"What's going on?" He asked as she put her hand on his arm.

"Commander we received a call from Jillian's school while you were in court." The Admiral explained.

Harm smiled, "What else is new, sir." He glanced between the Mac and the Admiral and his amusement faded.

"Harm," Mac said softly, "Jillian is missing."


	12. Cpt 12

**En Route**

**4:30 pm**

The jarring of the car woke her up but all she could see was blackness. She was crammed in the trunk with a strip of duct tape over her eyes and another over her mouth. A cloth bag was over her head and her wrists were bound behind her back. She was forced to lean uncomfortably on her right arm which was now asleep. When she tried to move her legs she discovered that her ankles were bound together. She was in so much pain.

She tried to blink against the tape as tears filled her eyes. She had been stupid- the man was dressed as a police man, her dad would never have sent a police man to get her. A sob was working its way through her and she had to force herself to calm down- she needed to save oxygen and not stuff up her nose crying. Her dad had taught her to be strong. She tried to remember all that had happened- he would need to know that.

The police man approached her as she left the bathroom. He called her by her name and said that her father had sent him to pick her up. She asked for an ID, but apparently she didn't know how to read a civilian police man's badge… either that or it was stolen.

How had he gotten her in here? She thought hard. They walked to a black car- that was when she knew something was wrong, it didn't even have lights hidden on the inside. She asked the man why he didn't drive a regular police car but he didn't answer her, he was fiddling with something in his pocket. He opened the back door for her and before she could climb in put a handkerchief over her mouth. That was all she could remember. She tried to lick her lips and had to suppress her gag reflex at the taste of the tape. Her throat burned.

What else should she do? She needed some barrings. She listened hard to the traffic- they were still in the city and during rush hour so they were moving slowly. It was warm in the trunk and she was sweating but she remembered that she put her sweatshirt on as they left the museum so she didn't expect it to heat up very much more.

They were stuck in stop and go traffic and the motions were making her queasy. There was no way to alleviate any of her pain or fear except to avoid it. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**JAG Headquarters**

**5:00 pm**

Harm's entire being was stuck between rage and panic. He wanted to do a thousand things at once but felt like he was bound. He hadn't had even a moment in the last hour to figure out what he was going to do- after Mac and the Admiral briefed him the Newport police showed up to question him.

"It's her mother," Harm said through gritted teeth as he paced the Admiral's office. "She stopped by my apartment a few weeks ago and wanted to see Jillian. I refused and she threatened to take her away."

"That's when you got the restraining order?" the officer asked.

"Yes, and I haven't heard anything from her since. Uh, we beefed up our watch on Jill- I made sure someone I trusted was with her when I couldn't be and made sure she understood the risk."

"Commander is there any reason you can think of that she would go with someone she didn't know?"

"No." Harm replied feeling exasperated, "They must have forced her, she knows she shouldn't go with anyone she doesn't know."

"We have the security tapes from this afternoon; I'd like you to take a look at it."

All eyes turned to the screen as the officer pushed the tape into VCR. "This is the hallway off of the hall where the children were playing." He fast-forwarded through a few minutes of time and started the tape where they all saw Jillian walk into the women's bathroom. "I realize that this is the back of her head, Commander, but do you believe that this is your daughter."

Harm almost choked when he saw her- "Yes, that's her."

"Okay," said the officer fast-forwarding a bit again- "This is her leaving," he pressed play. "Notice here, she's leaving, heading back to the hall with the other children- but she stops just at the edge of the camera- she's talking to someone."

"There aren't any other angles?"

"No, this camera is mainly to monitor the traffic going to and from the hall and the museum's offices."

"Look there!" Harm shouted. "A hand- it's holding something out to her, what is it?" He squinted.

Mac sighed, "That explains why she went with him- he showed her a badge."

**Boxwood Apts.**

**9:00 pm**

Ronnie pulled the vibrating phone from her pocket and flipped it open. Seeing the message from Jax, she smiled. She was supposed to stay put but the satisfaction of beating Harmon Rabb at his own game was too much to sit on. She'd see Jillian and then go witness Harm's hysteria.

She was staying a few blocks away from the bar with one of the new girls Jax had hired who had a bit of a shady past. People were in and out of the apartment everyday which made keeping a low profile easy, it also meant that it was easy to acquire a few extra dollars from time to time. She lifted a twenty from the girl's purse and headed out the door.

**Harm's Apartment**

**2am**

Harm squeezed the bridge of his nose. He was exhausted, but he couldn't bring himself to sleep- not when Jillian needed him. The entire team had worked until midnight when the Admiral told everyone to go home and get some shut-eye. They would regroup in the morning. Mac had driven Harm home and left about an hour ago- but not before making him promise not to do anything unless he called her for backup.

"Take a shower- sleep for a few hours- we're all doing everything we can, Harm."

"I know Mac, I'll try-"

"If something comes up call me."

"Yeah," he didn't even look at her.

"Harm," Mac said sternly. He tried to look at her with a blank expression, but she saw through it. "I know you. Promise me that you'll call if you find out anything."

There had been a time when he would have dismissed her. Before all of this happened he probably would have gone out on his own, but things were different between them now. He was falling apart and she was there holding him together- she wasn't telling him to stay home and wait- she was saying that she knew he needed to do anything to get Jillian back, and she'd be right there with him. He hugged her before she left- surprised that he wasn't pushing her away as he normally would have done.

But now as he sat on the couch staring into Jillian's room he felt a weariness that threatened his very being. Jillian had been the spark in his life he had always missed. He could have never dreamed of the joy she brought him. And now she was gone. He remembered when his father had left for the last time- the strong hug, the scruffy kiss. This was worse than that. At least he had a chance to say goodbye. At least the family understood the risk. Jillian was innocent, had been innocent her entire life, and he hadn't been able to protect her. He buried his face in his hands.

"Where are you?" he whispered.

Harm jolted awake, he wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep. The neon glow from the clock read 2:46. He was still sitting on the couch, his neck was sore and he had no idea what had woken him up with such a start. All of his senses were on high alert as he looked around. The apartment was dark, as it was before. Everything was as he left it, he stood up and quite suddenly heard the elevator in the hall going down, he ran to the door and flung it open.

And there stood the answer to all of his questions.

"I guess now you'll think twice before you get so high and mighty with me." Ronnie's overconfident tone was like nails on a chalk board. "You ain't changed any, you're still the same cocky kid who stumbled into my bed."

Harm's face flushed and his anger flared he grabbed Ronnie's shoulders and pinned her hard against the wall. "Where is she?" he growled.

She was shaken, but not detoured- she smiled smugly. "You think I can't handle a beating? Go ahead Harm, you know you want to- it'll make you feel so much better- take it out on me- get the revenge you've wanted ever since you heard about Jillian."

She said her name, that's what almost did him in, hearing Jillian's sweet name in the mouth of such a monster. He cocked his fist back- knuckles white his pulse pounding in his ears. Then he heard it- Jillian's name coming out of his mouth, heard it in Mac's voice, the Admiral, Harriet and Bud, then he heard his little girl- "_I'm Jillian Rabb_." He heard her laughing as he did somersaults in the airplane, her sleepy voice in the morning, heard her call him daddy. He felt her snuggle between him and Mac on the couch, kiss his cheek, hug him when he came home from an assignment. He didn't want revenge- he knew she wouldn't either- he just wanted his daughter back.


End file.
